High School
by horsefreak-08
Summary: some people do fics in the future.im doing one of them in high school...sortta A.U. will have WJ and a bit of other stuff...based on stupid things that have happenned to me :P
1. goobye 8th grade

Ok this is like a story me and my friend did for ER where a bunch of the characters were in high school...I was thinking about that story and I decided to make this...the characters are Jordan, woody, Nigel, lily, bug, garret, and possibly Rene, Devan, Seely and James. It'll start at their 8th grade graduation. Woody has a crush on Jordan but doesn't tell her...etc. anyway please r&r cuz constructive replies are good. Also thank the lord for WordPerfect. I swear if it wasn't for spell checker you wouldn't be able to understand anything. This is my first CJ fanfic so please understand lol.. There will be WJ, that much I know. They're all 14 except garret Rene and James.

It was their 8th grade graduation...Finally they would be in high school, for the next 4 years of their lives. They were all so exited especially since they would have the summer off, now it was after their graduation and they were throwing a small party of their own, even though it was just them.

"I'm telling you, it's gonna happen someday,"Nigel smiled at Bug

"No it's not Nigel, sorry to burst your bubble but there is little to no chance of aliens coming down to Earth." Bug replied as they walked over to grab a coke

meanwhile Woody, Lily and Jordan were talking about their summer and what they were doing during it.

"I'm going to my aunt's house in Canada, it'll be just me and her for the entire summer!" Lily was so excited because it was her favourite aunt

"I'm staying here for the entire summer,"Jordan sighed

"Bug's going to a nature camp, I'm going to be here but not one moment will be free. So I'm sorry Jordan but we can't go out this summer."Nigel gave them one of Nigels smirks

"You wish."Jordan simply smirked back

"Look's like it's just gonna be me and you,"Woody smiled at Jordan

"Yea...Alright my mom says you guys have to go now."Lily smiled sadly when Jordan said that. Her mom let her friends come over for awhile but only Lily was able to sleep over.

"So what do you want to do?" Jordan asked although she already knew what Lily had in mind after they said their goodbyes to the guys

"Truth or dare,"Lily smiled

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"If you had to go out with one of the guys who would it be?" Jordan smiled when she saw Lilys eyes go wide

"Ummm...Pass. You know we have 3 passes so I have 2 left,"

"Oh I know, alright I pick truth,"

"If you ended up with someone for the rest of your life who would you want it to be?"

"Just the guys or any guy?" Jordan asked already knowing the answer

"Any guy,"

"Well...this doesn't mean I like him or anything but I guess I'd say...Woody, but only because he's sweet,"Jordan said way to quickly and left Lily with her jaw dropped. When she realised that her jaw dropped she quickly pulled it back up

"Jordan and Woody sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,"With that Jordan threw a pillow at Lilys face.

"That's so not true!"Jordan said defensively "He doesn't even like me."

"Have you not seen him looking at you? When he looks at you it looks like he's a 10-year-old and you're the train he's wanted since he was 5."Lily smiled. "I bet you to go to a movie with him."

"You're on...Loser buys the winner a cd."and with that Jordan picked up her phone and called Woodys cell phone. "Hey Cal, Woody there?" Jordan smiled when it was his younger brother who picked up and not his dad

"Yea hold on a sec,"after Cal said that she heard him yell 'Woody' then the muffled reply

"Hello?"Woody said into the phone

"Hey Woody, it's jordan,"she took a deep breath

"Hey Jor,"she could hear his voice brighten up after she said it was her

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tomorrow then grab a bite to eat?"she blurted into the phone feeling her cheeks go red

"Sure,"Woody smiled to himself then asked her what movie she wanted to see

"You decide,"

"When a stranger calls?"

"But I'll get scared,"Jordan complained into the phone

"Exactly,"after Woody said that Jordan agreed then they said their goodbyes

"Tomorrow how about you get me...bullet in a bible,"Jordan smiled innocently at Lily just before they went to bed

"C'mon Jordan we have to get up and get you ready for the big date!"Lily exclaimed when she woke up

"Mmmmm..."was all that came from Jordan.

"Morning sunshine,"Lily joked

"Why...I'll just wear jeans and a tank top,"

"No...You have to look cute for Woody..."

"Why? We're just friends."

"Because I know that he likes you, and you like him so it'll be good for both of you to get off your butt!"Lily yelled a little at the last part to get Jordan up

"Fine. Hows this?"She pointed to what she was wearing. Lily just looked at her then turned back to Jordans closet

"Oh my god I found the perfect thing!"Lily exclaimed excitedly

'_Here comes the mini-skirt,'_ Jordan silently thought to herself. As soon as Jordan thought that lily

pulled out a spaghetti strap tank top and mini skirt. "Fine."Jordan sighed then laid down again until Lily jumped on her

"Oww...That hurt Lil," Jordan whined

"Come on lets get you ready...what time is the movie anyways?"

"1:20,"

"Omigod...Jordan it's 12:30!"Jordan just looked at her.

"I'm gonna go get changed."Jordan said before walking into the bathroom slowly


	2. disclaimer

OMG i forgot the disclaimer...sry im really tired right now...any way here goes nothing

disclaimer:i dont own anything!the only thing i own is this computer : P


	3. a movie

Disclaimer:i dont own anythingcries

this chapter really sucks but I have writers block with this right now so please go easy

"Hey Jor,"Woody gulped. She looked beautiful, her hair was in loose curls, the way he liked it, and she had a mini-skirt on.._'lily must've picked it out'_ he thought to himself

"Hey farmboy,"She smiled remembering his nickname. He was a farm boy until he was 10 when his dad, his brother and he moved to Boston.

"So...Wanna get the tickets?"

"Sure," after they got their tickets they got their drinks.

"Umm...Jordan, look at the time on your ticket,"Woody looked like he saw a ghost

"Why..."Jordan asked genuinly confused. Then she saw it. "Oh my god...umm what should we do?"

"Wanna stick around then go see it?" Woody asked smiling at the thought of spending that much time with her

"I guess...I just gotta call my dad."

After she called her dad they found a table and sat down beginning to drink their drinks. As soon as they were finished they started walking around the mall.

"Come on, I found something cool,"Woody said excitedly and grabbed Jordans hand then led her to a photo booth.

"No."

"Please,"Woody made a puppy dog face

"Fine."Jordan put her hands up in defeat

"Thank you!"

What 2 do you want?"Woody asked Jordan after their pictures came out

"I dunno..I guess I'll take the top 2." Woody ripped the middle and handed Jordan the top half

So...what next?"Jordan looked at him after he spoke. They ended up just walking around talking about stuff. When it was time to go back to the theatre Jordan knew she liked him but didn't know what to do about it. During the movie Jordan got scared and Woody wrapped his arm around her cautiously. It was then when Jordan figured out why Woody wanted to go to a scary movie. She decided to tease him a little.

"I'll be right back," she smiled after she saw Woody look a little sad. When she came back she had a large popcorn in her hands

"You can't see a movie without popcorn." he smiled when she sat back down. When the movie was over they said bye and then left to go home. When Jordan got back to her house she went on the computer and signed onto msn. She appeared offline and looked to see who else was on.

'_Okay there's lily, nige, bugs gone already,'_then Woody signed on

'_Hey Lily,'_Jordan knew she wanted to talk

'_Hey! So how did it go?"_

'_Pretty good I guess. And yes you're right...I think he does like me.'_ Jordan blocked Woody just after he signed on when she saw his name. It was 3 Jordan 3

'_omg lily look at woodys display name!'_

'_Oh my god Jordan, hes head over heals...hold on im gonna invite him,'_

'_Don't you dare!'_but lily already added him to the conversation

'_Hey jor, wutsup?'_

'_nm...u?'_

'_So did u guys have fun at the movie?' _lily asked them

'_yea but we got the wrong time and had like an extra 1 ½ hours walking around the mall,'_woody smiled at the memory

-------------------

sorry about the sucky chapter...it might be awhile before I update again : (


	4. goodbyes

Disclaimer:still own nothing

"Bye...I'll write you every week,"Jordan smiled when Lily said that as they hugged goodbye for the summer

'_Man I'm gonna miss her,'_Jordan thought to herself._ 'Oh well I still have Woody I guess.'_

Everyone was there exept Bug. He had to leave the day before and Nigel was leaving in about 10 minutes. They were saying goodbye to Lily while her aunt finished putting everything in the van.

"Bye Woody,"Then Lily leaned into his ear. "Take care of Jordan, I want an update at least once a week okay? Here's my cell number."She scribbled her number down on a scrap of paper she ripped off of the paper.

"Okay Lily,"Woody smiled back

"See you guys later...I'm off!"Lily climbed into the car. When the three leftover teenagers could no longer see the car they walked toward Nigels car.

"Well luv, I gotta hit the road,"Nigel pointed toward the road

"Luv, don't want to be a bother, but where did you come up with luv? luv,"Jordan mocked

"I got it from my hero. He says it all the time,"Nigel stated proudly in his british accent

"Alriht...I have to be home soon...so goodbye luv,"Jordan said in a fake british accent. "See ya later,"

"Bye Jordan, Woods come here for a sec."Nigel walked out of Jordans earshot

"Yea?"Woody asked when Nigel stopped

"I know all about your hot date yesterday,from one Lily Lebowski, now you have to promise me that you'll update me the second anything happens, whether it's 1 p.m. or 1 a.m. I don't care, just update regularly okay?"Nigel asked scribbling down his cell phone number

"Yup,"Woody wasn't surprised that Lily told Nigel. They tell each other everything when it comes to Jordan and him. It's like they think that the 2 are made for each other. _'Yea a city girl and a former cheese farmer from Wisconsin,you wish,'_Woody thought walking back to where Jordan was.

"Looks like its just us now,"Jordan smiled at him. They both could tell it was going to be a long summer. But boy oh boy they had no idea what would happen during the next 2 months.

O boy what have I got myself into? lol...anyway hopefully there will be another chapter up soon...hope ya like it!please r&r...btw sorry its so short but this is just the goodbyes...hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting lol


End file.
